listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of popes (graphical)
For the standard chronological listing, please see list of popes. ]] This is a graphical list of Popes of the Roman Catholic Church. While the term "Pope" (Latin: papa "father'") is used in several churches to denote their high spiritual leaders, this title in English usage generally refers to the supreme head of the Roman Catholic Church. The title itself has been used officially by the head of the Roman Catholic Church since the tenure of Pope Siricius, and there have been either 265 or 266 popes, depending on whether a source counts Stephen II. The pope also bears the spiritual titles Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Jesus Christ, Successor of St. Peter, Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Patriarch of the West, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Roman Province and Servant of the Servants of God. Since 1929, the pope's temporal title has been Sovereign in the State of the Vatican City (the Holy See). Graphical depiction of papal reigns Antipopes are shown in red. Until 461 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:500 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:green id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from: 33 till: 67 color:PA text:"Peter (saint) (33(?) - 67(?))" from: 67 till: 79 color:PA text:"Linus (saint) (67(?) - 79(?))" from: 79 till: 88 color:PA text:"Anacletus saint (79(?) - 88(?))" from: 88 till: 97 color:PA text:"Clement I (saint) (88(?) - 97(?))" from: 97 till:105 color:PA text:"Evaristus (saint) (97(?) - 105(?))" from:105 till:115 color:PA text:"Alexander I (saint) (105(?) - 115(?))" from:115 till:125 color:PA text:"Sixtus I (saint) (115(?) - 125(?))" from:125 till:136 color:PA text:"Telesphorus (saint) (125(?) - 136(?))" from:136 till:140 color:PA text:"Hyginus (saint) (136(?) - 140(?))" from:140 till:155 color:PA text:"Pius I (saint) (140(?) - 155(?))" from:155 till:166 color:PA text:"Anicetus (saint) (155(?) - 166(?))" from:166 till:175 color:PA text:"Soter (saint) (166(?) - 175(?))" from:175 till:189 color:PA text:"Eleuterus (saint) (175(?) - 189)" from:189 till:199 color:PA text:"Victor I (saint) (189 - 199)" from:199 till:217 color:PA text:"Zephyrinus (saint) (199 - 217)" from:217 till:222 color:PA text:"Calixtus I (saint) (217 - 222)" from:217 till:235 color:GP text:"Hippolytus (saint) (217-235)" from:222 till:230 color:PA text:"Urban I (saint) (222 - 230)" from:230 till:235 color:PA text:"Pontian (saint) (230 - 235)" from:235 till:236 color:PA text:"Anterus (saint) (235 - 236)" from:236 till:250 color:PA text:"Fabian (saint) (236 - 250)" from:251 till:258 color:GP text:"Novatian (251-ca. 258)" from:251 till:253 color:PA text:"Cornelius (saint) (251 - 253)" from:253 till:254 color:PA text:"Lucius I (saint) (253 - 254)" from:254 till:257 color:PA text:"Stephen I (saint) (254 - 257)" from:257 till:258 color:PA text:"Sixtus II (saint) (257 - 258)" from:259 till:268 color:PA text:"Dionysius (saint) (259 - 268)" from:269 till:274 color:PA text:"Felix I (saint) (269 - 274)" from:275 till:283 color:PA text:"Eutychian (saint) (275 - 283)" from:283 till:296 color:PA text:"Caius (saint) (283 - 296)" from:296 till:304 color:PA text:"Marcellinus (saint) (296 - 304)" from:308 till:309 color:PA text:"Marcellus I (saint) (308 - 309)" from:309 till:310 color:PA text:"Eusebius (saint) (309 - 310)" from:311 till:314 color:PA text:"Miltiades (saint) (311 - 314)" from:314 till:335 color:PA text:"Silvester I (saint) (314 - 335)" from:336 till:336 color:PA text:"Marcus (saint) (336)" from:337 till:352 color:PA text:"Julius I (saint) (337 - 352)" from:352 till:366 color:PA text:"Liberius (352 - 366)" from:355 till:365 color:GP text:"Felix II (355 - 365)" from:366 till:384 color:PA text:"Damasus I (saint) (366 - 384)" from:366 till:367 color:GP text:"Ursicinus (366 - 367)" from:384 till:399 color:PA text:"Siricius (saint) (384 - 399)" from:399 till:401 color:PA text:"Anastasius I (saint) (399 - 401)" from:401 till:417 color:PA text:"Innocent I (saint) (401 - 417)" from:417 till:418 color:PA text:"Zosimus (saint) (417 - 418)" from:418 till:422 color:PA text:"Boniface I (saint) (418 - 422)" from:418 till:419 color:GP text:"Eulalius (418 - 419)" from:422 till:432 color:PA text:"Celestine I (saint) (422 - 432)" from:432 till:440 color:PA text:"Sixtus III (saint) (432 - 440)" from:440 till:461 color:PA text:"Leo I (saint) (440 - 461)" barset:skip 461-752 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:400 till:800 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:400 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:green id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:461 till:468 color:PA text:"Hilarius (saint) (461 - 468)" from:468 till:483 color:PA text:"Simplicius (saint) (468 - 483)" from:483 till:492 color:GP text:"Felix III (saint) (483 - 492)" from:492 till:496 color:PA text:"Gelasius I (saint) (492 - 496)" from:496 till:498 color:PA text:"Anastasius II (496 - 498)" from:498 till:514 color:PA text:"Symmachus (saint) (498 - 514)" from:498 till:506 color:GP text:"Laurentius (498 - 506)" from:514 till:523 color:PA text:"Hormisdas (saint) (514 - 523)" from:523 till:526 color:PA text:"John I (saint) (523 - 526)" from:526 till:530 color:PA text:"Felix IV (saint) (526 - 530)" from:530 till:530 color:GP text:"Dioskur (530)" from:530 till:532 color:PA text:"Boniface II (530 - 532)" from:533 till:535 color:PA text:"John II (533 - 535)" from:535 till:536 color:PA text:"Agapitus (saint) (535 - 536)" from:536 till:537 color:PA text:"Silverius (saint) (536 - 537)" from:537 till:555 color:PA text:"Vigilius (537 - 555)" from:556 till:561 color:PA text:"Pelagius I (556 - 561)" from:561 till:574 color:PA text:"John III (561 - 574)" from:575 till:579 color:PA text:"Benedict I (575 - 579)" from:579 till:590 color:PA text:"Pelagius II (579 - 590)" from:590 till:604 color:PA text:"Gregory I (saint) (590 - 604)" from:604 till:606 color:PA text:"Sabinianus (604 - 606)" from:607 till:607 color:PA text:"Boniface III (607)" from:608 till:615 color:PA text:"Boniface IV (saint) (608 - 615)" from:615 till:618 color:PA text:"Adeodatus I (saint) (615 - 618)" from:619 till:625 color:PA text:"Boniface V (619 - 625)" from:625 till:638 color:PA text:"Honorius I (625 - 638)" from:640 till:640 color:PA text:"Severinus (640)" from:640 till:642 color:PA text:"John IV (640 - 642)" from:642 till:649 color:PA text:"Theodore I (642 - 649)" from:649 till:653 color:PA text:"Martin I (saint) (649 - 653)" from:654 till:657 color:PA text:"Eugenius I (saint) (654 - 657)" from:657 till:672 color:PA text:"Vitalian (saint) (657 - 672)" from:672 till:676 color:PA text:"Adeodatus II (672 - 676)" from:676 till:678 color:PA text:"Donus (676 - 678)" from:678 till:681 color:PA text:"Agatho (saint) (678 - 681)" from:682 till:683 color:PA text:"Leo II (saint) (682 - 683)" from:684 till:685 color:PA text:"Benedict II (saint) (684 - 685)" from:685 till:686 color:PA text:"John V (685 - 686)" from:686 till:687 color:PA text:"Conon (686 - 687)" from:687 till:701 color:PA text:"Sergius I (saint) (687 - 701)" from:687 till:687 color:GP text:"Theodore (687)" from:687 till:692 color:GP text:"Paschal (687 - 692)" from:701 till:705 color:PA text:"John VI (701 - 705)" from:705 till:707 color:PA text:"John VII (705 - 707)" from:708 till:708 color:PA text:"Sisinnius (708)" from:708 till:715 color:PA text:"Constantinus I (708 - 715)" from:715 till:731 color:PA text:"Gregory II (saint) (715 - 731)" from:731 till:741 color:PA text:"Gregory III (saint) (731 - 741)" from:741 till:752 color:PA text:"Zacharias (saint) (741 - 752)" barset:skip 752-983 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:700 till:1000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:700 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:green id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Päpste PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Päpste from:752 till:752 color:PA text:"Stephen II (752)" from:752 till:757 color:PA text:"Stephen II (III) (752 - 757)" from:757 till:767 color:PA text:"Paul I (saint) (757 - 767)" from:767 till:768 color:GP text:"Contantine II (767 - 768)" from:768 till:768 color:GP text:"Philipp (768)" from:768 till:772 color:PA text:"Stephen III (IV) (768 - 772)" from:772 till:795 color:PA text:"Hadrian I (772 - 795)" from:795 till:816 color:PA text:"Leo III (795 - 816)" from:816 till:817 color:PA text:"Stephen IV (V) (816 - 817)" from:817 till:824 color:PA text:"Pope Paschalis I (saint) (817 - 824)" from:824 till:827 color:PA text:"Eugene II (824 - 827)" from:827 till:827 color:PA text:"Valentine (827)" from:827 till:844 color:PA text:" Gregory IV (827 - 844)" from:844 till:847 color:PA text:"Pope Sergius II (844 - 847)" from:844 till:844 color:GP text:"John VIII (844)" from:847 till:855 color:PA text:"Leo IV (saint) (847 - 855)" from:855 till:855 color:GP text:"Anastasius III (855)" from:855 till:858 color:PA text:" Benedict III (855 - 858)" from:867 till:872 color:PA text:"Hadrian II (867 - 872)" from:872 till:882 color:PA text:"John VIII (872 - 882)" from:882 till:884 color:PA text:"Marinus I (882 - 884)" from:884 till:885 color:PA text:" Hadrian III (saint) (884 - 885)" from:885 till:891 color:PA text:"Stephen V (VI) (885 - 891)" from:891 till:896 color:PA text:"Formosus (891 - 896)" from:896 till:896 color:PA text:"Boniface VI (896)" from:896 till:897 color:PA text:"Stephen VI (VII) (896 - 897)" from:897 till:897 color:PA text:"Romanus (897)" from:897 till:897 color:PA text:"Pope Theodor II (897)" from:898 till:900 color:PA text:"Pope John IX (898 - 900)" from:900 till:903 color:PA text:"Pope Benedict IV (900 - 903)" from:903 till:904 color:PA text:"Leo V (903 - 904)" from:903 till:904 color:PA text:"Christophorus (903 - 904)" from:904 till:911 color:PA text:"Pope Sergius III (904 - 911)" from:911 till:913 color:PA text:"Pope Anastasius III (911 - 913)" from:913 till:914 color:PA text:"Pope Lando (913 - 914)" from:914 till:928 color:PA text:"Pope John X (914 - 928)" from:928 till:928 color:PA text:"Leo VI (928)" from:928 till:931 color:PA text:"Stephen VII (VIII) (928 - 931)" from:931 till:935 color:PA text:"Pope John XI (931 - 935)" from:936 till:939 color:PA text:"Pope Leo VII (936 - 939)" from:939 till:942 color:PA text:"Stephen VIII (IX) (939 - 942)" from:942 till:946 color:PA text:"Pope Marinus II (942 - 946)" from:946 till:955 color:PA text:"Pope Agapitus II (946 - 955)" from:955 till:964 color:PA text:"Pope John XII (955 - 964)" from:963 till:965 color:PA text:"Pope Leo VIII (963 - 965)" from:964 till:964 color:PA text:"Pope Benedict V (964)" from:965 till:972 color:PA text:"Pope John XIII (965 - 972)" from:973 till:974 color:PA text:"Pope Benedict VI (973 - 974)" from:974 till:974 color:GP text:"Pope Boniface VII (974)" from:974 till:983 color:PA text:"Pope Benedict VII (974 - 983)" barset:skip 983-1180 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:950 till:1200 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:950 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:green id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Päpste PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Päpste from:983 till:984 color:PA text:"Pope John XIV (983 - 984)" from:984 till:985 color:PA text:"Pope Boniface VII (984 - 985)" from:985 till:996 color:PA text:"Pope John XV (985 - 996)" from:996 till:999 color:PA text:"Pope Gregory V (996 - 999)" from:997 till:998 color:GP text:"Pope John XVI (997 - 998)" from:999 till:1003 color:PA text:"Pope Silvester II (999 - 1003)" from:1003 till:1003 color:PA text:"Pope John XVII (1003)" from:1004 till:1009 color:PA text:"Pope John XVIII (1004 - 1009)" from:1009 till:1012 color:PA text:"Pope Sergius IV (1009 - 1012)" from:1012 till:1024 color:PA text:"Pope Benedict VIII (1012 - 1024)" from:1012 till:1012 color:GP text:"Gregory VI (1012)" from:1024 till:1032 color:PA text:"Pope John XIX (1024 - 1032)" from:1032 till:1044 color:PA text:"Benedict IX (1032 - 1044, 1045 and 1047 - 1048)" barset:skip from:1045 till:1045 color:GP text:"Pope Silvester III (1045)" from:1045 till:1046 color:PA text:"Pope Gregory VI (1045 - 1046)" from:1046 till:1047 color:PA text:"Pope Clement II (1046 - 1047)" from:1048 till:1048 color:PA text:"Pope Damasus II (1048)" from:1049 till:1054 color:PA text:"Pope Leo IX (saint) (1049 - 1054)" from:1055 till:1057 color:PA text:"Pope Victor II (1055 - 1057)" from:1057 till:1058 color:PA text:"Pope Stephan IX (1057 - 1058)" from:1058 till:1061 color:PA text:"Nicholas II (1058 - 1061)" from:1058 till:1059 color:GP text:"Benedict X (1058 - 1059)" from:1061 till:1073 color:PA text:"Alexander II (1061 - 1073)" from:1061 till:1064 color:GP text:"Honorius II (1061 - 1064)" from:1073 till:1085 color:PA text:"Pope Gregory VII (saint) (1073 - 1085)" from:1084 till:1100 color:GP text:"Clement III (1084 - 1100)" from:1085 till:1087 color:PA text:"Pope Victor III (1085 - 1087)" from:1088 till:1099 color:PA text:"Pope Urban II (1088 - 1099)" from:1099 till:1118 color:PA text:"Pope Paschalis II (1099 - 1118)" from:1100 till:1100 color:GP text:"Theodoricus (1100)" from:1102 till:1102 color:GP text:"Albert (1102)" from:1105 till:1111 color:GP text:"Silvester IV (1105 - 1111)" from:1118 till:1119 color:PA text:"Pope Gelasius II (1118 - 1119)" from:1118 till:1121 color:GP text:"Gregory VIII (1118 - 1121)" from:1119 till:1124 color:PA text:"Pope Kalixt II (1119 - 1124)" from:1124 till:1130 color:PA text:"Pope Honorius II (1124 - 1130)" from:1124 till:1124 color:GP text:"Celestine II (1124)" from:1130 till:1143 color:PA text:"Pope Innocent II (1130 - 1143)" from:1130 till:1138 color:GP text:"Anaklet II (1130 - 1138)" from:1138 till:1138 color:GP text:"Victor IV (1138)" from:1143 till:1144 color:PA text:"Pope Celestine II (1143 - 1144)" from:1144 till:1145 color:PA text:"Pope Lucius II (1144 - 1145)" from:1145 till:1153 color:PA text:"Pope Eugene III (1145 - 1153)" from:1153 till:1154 color:PA text:"Pope Anastasius IV (1153 - 1154)" from:1154 till:1159 color:PA text:"Pope Hadrian IV (1154 - 1159)" from:1159 till:1181 color:PA text:"Alexander III (1159 - 1181)" from:1159 till:1164 color:GP text:"Victor IV (1159 - 1164)" from:1164 till:1168 color:GP text:"Paschalis III (1164 - 1168)" from:1168 till:1178 color:GP text:"Kalixt III (1168 - 1178)" from:1179 till:1180 color:GP text:"Innocent III (1179 - 1180)" barset:skip 1181-1471 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1150 till:1500 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:1150 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:green id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Päpste PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Päpste from:1181 till:1185 color:PA text:"Pope Lucius III (1181 - 1185)" from:1185 till:1187 color:PA text:"Pope Urban III (1185 - 1187)" from:1187 till:1187 color:PA text:"Pope Gregory VIII (1187)" from:1187 till:1191 color:PA text:"Clement III (1187 - 1191)" from:1191 till:1198 color:PA text:"Pope Celestine III (1191 - 1198)" from:1198 till:1216 color:PA text:"Pope Innocent III (1198 - 1216)" from:1216 till:1227 color:PA text:"Pope Honorius III (1216 - 1227)" from:1227 till:1241 color:PA text:"Pope Gregory IX (1227 - 1241)" from:1241 till:1241 color:PA text:"Pope Celestine IV (1241)" from:1243 till:1254 color:PA text:"Pope Innocent IV (1243 - 1254)" from:1254 till:1261 color:PA text:"Pope Alexander IV (1254 - 1261)" from:1261 till:1264 color:PA text:"Pope Urban IV (1261 - 1264)" from:1265 till:1268 color:PA text:"Pope Clement IV (1265 - 1268)" from:1271 till:1276 color:PA text:"Pope Gregory X (1271 - 1276)" from:1276 till:1276 color:PA text:"Pope Innocent V (1276)" from:1276 till:1276 color:PA text:"Pope Hadrian V (1276)" from:1276 till:1277 color:PA text:"Pope John XXI (1276 - 1277)" from:1277 till:1280 color:PA text:"Pope Nicholas III (1277 - 1280)" from:1281 till:1285 color:PA text:"Martin IV (1281 - 1285)" from:1285 till:1287 color:PA text:"Honorius IV (1285 - 1287)" from:1288 till:1292 color:PA text:"Nicholas IV (1288 - 1292)" from:1294 till:1294 color:PA text:"Pope Celestine V (saint) (1294)" from:1294 till:1303 color:PA text:"Pope Boniface VIII (1294 - 1303)" from:1303 till:1304 color:PA text:"Pope Benedict XI (1303 - 1304)" from:1305 till:1314 color:PA text:"Pope Clement V (1305 - 1314)" from:1316 till:1334 color:PA text:"Pope John XXII (1316 - 1334)" from:1328 till:1330 color:PA text:"Nicholas V (1328 - 1330)" from:1334 till:1342 color:PA text:"Pope Benedict XII (1334 - 1342)" from:1342 till:1352 color:PA text:"Clement VI (1342 - 1352)" from:1352 till:1362 color:PA text:"Pope Innocent VI (1352 - 1362)" from:1362 till:1370 color:PA text:"Pope Urban V (1362 - 1370)" from:1370 till:1378 color:PA text:"Pope Gregory XI (1370 - 1378)" from:1378 till:1389 color:PA text:"Pope Urban VI (1378 - 1389)" from:1378 till:1394 color:GP text:"Clement VII (1378 - 1394)" from:1389 till:1404 color:PA text:"Pope Boniface IX (1389 - 1404)" from:1394 till:1423 color:GP text:"Benedict XIII (1394 - 1423)" from:1404 till:1406 color:PA text:"Pope Innocent VII (1404 - 1406)" from:1406 till:1415 color:PA text:"Pope Gregory XII (1406 - 1415)" from:1409 till:1410 color:GP text:"Pope Alexander V (1409 - 1410)" from:1410 till:1415 color:GP text:"John XXIII (1410 - 1415)" from:1417 till:1431 color:PA text:"Pope Martin V (1417 - 1431)" from:1423 till:1429 color:GP text:"Clement VIII (1423 - 1429)" from:1425 till:1430 color:GP text:"Benedict XIV (1425 - 1430)" from:1431 till:1447 color:PA text:"Pope Eugene IV (1431 - 1447)" from:1439 till:1449 color:GP text:"Felix V (1439 - 1449)" from:1447 till:1455 color:PA text:"Nicholas V (1447 - 1455)" from:1455 till:1458 color:PA text:"Kalixt III (1455 - 1458)" from:1458 till:1464 color:PA text:"Pius II (1458 - 1464)" from:1464 till:1471 color:PA text:"Paul II (1464 - 1471)" barset:skip Since 1471 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1450 till:2050 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:1450 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:green id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Päpste PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Päpste from:1471 till:1484 color:PA text:"Sixtus IV (1471 - 1484)" from:1484 till:1492 color:PA text:"Innocent VIII (1484 - 1492)" from:1492 till:1503 color:PA text:"Alexander VI (1492 - 1503)" from:1503 till:1503 color:PA text:"Pius III (1503)" from:1503 till:1513 color:PA text:"Julius II (1503 - 1513)" from:1513 till:1521 color:PA text:"Leo X (1513 - 1521)" from:1522 till:1523 color:PA text:"Hadrian VI (1522 - 1523)" from:1523 till:1534 color:PA text:"Clement VII (1523 - 1534)" from:1534 till:1549 color:PA text:"Paul III (1534 - 1549)" from:1550 till:1555 color:PA text:"Julius III (1550 - 1555)" from:1555 till:1555 color:PA text:"Marcellus II (1555)" from:1555 till:1559 color:PA text:"Paul IV (1555 - 1559)" from:1559 till:1565 color:PA text:"Pius IV (1559 - 1565)" from:1565 till:1572 color:PA text:"Pius V (saint) (1565 - 1572)" from:1572 till:1585 color:PA text:"Gregory XIII (1572 - 1585)" from:1585 till:1590 color:PA text:"Sixtus V (1585 - 1590)" from:1590 till:1590 color:PA text:"Urban VII (1590)" from:1590 till:1591 color:PA text:"Gregory XIV (1590 - 1591)" from:1591 till:1591 color:PA text:"Innocent IX (1591)" from:1592 till:1605 color:PA text:"Clement VIII (1592 - 1605)" from:1605 till:1605 color:PA text:"Leo XI (1605)" from:1605 till:1621 color:PA text:"Paul V (1605 - 1621)" from:1621 till:1623 color:PA text:"Gregory XV (1621 - 1623)" from:1623 till:1644 color:PA text:"Urban VIII (1623 - 1644)" from:1644 till:1655 color:PA text:"Innocent X (1644 - 1655)" from:1655 till:1667 color:PA text:"Alexander VII (1655 - 1667)" from:1667 till:1669 color:PA text:"Clement IX (1667 - 1669)" from:1670 till:1676 color:PA text:"Clement X (1670 - 1676)" from:1676 till:1689 color:PA text:"Innocent XI (1676 - 1689)" from:1689 till:1691 color:PA text:"Alexander VIII (1689 - 1691)" from:1691 till:1700 color:PA text:"Innocent XII (1691 - 1700)" from:1700 till:1721 color:PA text:"Clement XI (1700 - 1721)" from:1721 till:1724 color:PA text:"Innocent XIII (1721 - 1724)" from:1724 till:1730 color:PA text:"Benedict XIII (1724 - 1730)" from:1730 till:1740 color:PA text:"Clement XII (1730 - 1740)" from:1740 till:1758 color:PA text:"Benedict XIV (1740 - 1758)" from:1758 till:1769 color:PA text:"Clement XIII (1758 - 1769)" from:1769 till:1774 color:PA text:"Clement XIV (1769 - 1774)" from:1775 till:1799 color:PA text:"Pius VI (1775 - 1799)" from:1800 till:1823 color:PA text:"Pius VII (1800 - 1823)" from:1823 till:1829 color:PA text:"Leo XII (1823 - 1829)" from:1829 till:1830 color:PA text:"Pius VIII (1829 - 1830)" from:1831 till:1846 color:PA text:"Gregory XVI (1831 - 1846)" from:1846 till:1878 color:PA text:"Pius IX (1846 - 1878)" from:1878 till:1903 color:PA text:"Leo XIII (1878 - 1903)" from:1903 till:1914 color:PA text:"Pius X (saint) (1903 - 1914)" from:1914 till:1922 color:PA text:"Benedict XV (1914 - 1922)" from:1922 till:1939 color:PA text:"Pius XI (1922 - 1939)" from:1939 till:1958 color:PA text:"Pius XII (1939 - 1958)" from:1958 till:1963 color:PA text:"John XXIII (1958 - 1963)" from:1963 till:1978 color:PA text:"Paul VI (1963 - 1978)" from:1978 till:1978 color:PA text:"John Paul I (1978)" from:1978 till:2005 color:PA text:"John Paul II (1978-2005)" from:2005 till:2006 color:PA text:"Benedict XVI (2005-present)" barset:skip See also * List of popes * List of antipopes * List of popes sorted alphabetically * Liber Pontificalis * List of sexually active popes * List of 10 longest-reigning popes * List of 10 shortest-reigning popes * Ages of Popes * Prophecy of the Popes * List of French popes * African popes References *John N.D. Kelly, The Oxford Dictionary of Popes, Oxford University Press, 1986. *AA.VV., Enciclopedia dei Papi, Istituto dell'Enciclopedia italiana, 2000. *Pontificia Amministrazione della Patriarcale Basilica di San Paolo, I Papi. Venti secoli di storia, Libreria Editrice Vaticana, 2002. External links *PopeChart.com *Catholic Encyclopedia * Popes Popes Popes Popes * Popes, graphical de:Liste der Päpste(graphisch)